In areas without a clear view of the sky, e.g. tunnels or forests, GPS devices face the challenging task of maintaining accurate localization, due to the lack of reception from the GPS satellites. We present an application, which we call “ground tracking”, that can recover the 3D location of an image capturing device. This image capturing device, which can be in any orientation, captures images and uses a combination of statistics and image processing algorithms to estimate its 3D trajectory.